


All About Me

by panlover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Autobiography, Gen, M/M, Mashton, Ok bye, Past Muke, american!muke, and ash is from oz, cal's from nz, lol idk, nah it's all about him doe, wAIT IS IT A BIOGRAPHY IF HE WRITES IN THIRD POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides to write about himself since he figures no one else will. He doesn't care if only Calum will read it (and judge the shit out of it), he's going to fucking write it and he's going to fucking win this lame ass bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannah if she had a damn account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannah+if+she+had+a+damn+account).



> i dedicate this beauty to hannah, my child. thanks for always saying my ideas are great and shit even when they're not. lOve you to the space cheese and back xxx
> 
> carly :-)

Dear People of the Google Docs, 

Since we all know there's no privacy in this world, I figured I'd address you guys firsthand. Hi, (no) thanks for reading my work.

Also. I have no fucking idea how to work this thing and I'm sincerely struggling right now because I'm typing with only my pointer fingers. You need a better design and I need a lesson in Keyboarding 101. Like, what the fuck? I clicked help and it's not hELPING. 

But okay, enough with my critiquing your hard work (*cough* not *cough*). Let me tell you about what I'm doing. Oh, you don't care? Too fucking bad, dickface. Calum thought it'd be funny to look through my computer (he was looking for gay porn but sh, I didn't tell you that) and he saw I had all of these stories unfinished. And since I said something stupid like how I'm the greatest writer that ever walked this planet, he of course had to challenge that. He was all, "LOL, Michael. You can't finish a story for your life." But joke's on him because I'm going to finish this story AND it's going to be about my life.

So, suck it. 

I've also bet 100 dollars that I'd finish this in less than five months and I know for a fact I will not have 100 dollars to spare. So I _definitely_ can't lose.

Shit, Luke just came in screaming, asking where I hid the PS4 controller. I have to go. But seriously, does this boy even know how to knock? What if I was jerking off? Wait, no. Luke would probably want to see that. Perv.

See you, Michael G. Clifford x

P.S. Thanks for your auto-correct, Docs, because I suck ass with this whole grammar thing.

 

**[Saved 25-3-2016 at 20:07]**

* * *

~~P.S.S. lol hi computer peeps. luke here and i do not want to see that, thanks. michael should definitely add a password and close his tabs lol. but michael sucks balls and he likes dick (my dick but i don't let him touch this beauty anymore) and he's a fucking nerd and smells like eeeeeeeapokfefdopfase~~   **[Deleted 25-3-2016 at 20:39]**

 

**[Saved 25-3-2016 at 20:41]**


End file.
